The invention relates to a cleaning device for a component of the type specified in the preamble of claim 1, which is arranged within a process air circuit of a domestic tumble dryer.
Such a type of cleaning device is known for example from EP 0 468 573 A1, in which a heat exchanger embodied as a working fluid evaporator unit is to be freed of fluff or similar soiling by means of a cleaning brush implemented as a flat brush which is to be moved along one end face of the evaporator unit. By this means it is possible to remove the fluff or similar soiling—at least above a certain depth—reaching as far as the evaporator unit and deposited there as a result of the condensation of the warm humid process air in spite of the provision of a fluff filter within the process air circuit. In this situation, the cleaning brush is moved by means of a drive rod along the end face of the evaporator unit, which is mounted at its opposite end on a crank of a drive mechanism.